Dark Mau's Cat
Mau: i havent been on mau's cat in a while In 2014, the Mau's Cat IP failed to make a marginal profit. An edgy gritty reboot has been confirmed. Jack: >Mau's Cat United Industries is believed to be putting so much money behind Mau to help compensate for the falling interest in some of the other game franchises it owns and runs. In particular, the 2013 sales of Mau of Duty: Mau's Ghosts were lower than those in 2012 and subscriber numbers for World of Mau have been on a steady downward slide for some time. Mau: need that mau's cat mod, yzer geezer: yea Mau: HINT HINT Mau: WINK geezer: yea geezer: IM STILL UP geezer: IM DOING IT geezer: ETERNAL Jack: Iwata: Our focus on Mau's Cat was not enough. Bryant Young: I honestly thought it was kinda impressive that they all took paycuts Origins Jack: Mau is best known as the character designer and art director for Mau's Cat, but have you ever wondered what he did before that? Mau: (worry) Mau: we don't need this article Jack: INFLATION PORN Mau: here comes mau's cat Jack: maus cat shill Mau: where is time going Mau: it'll almost be 3 years since the vasectomy Freek: wait what Freek: why would you need that mau Jack: mau's cat did Mau: i didnt have a choice Freek: stop having children Death Mau: lets make a get well card for Mau's cat Jack: whats he dying from Mau: feminism Mau: the death of WFWD = silent hill 2 dog ending Mau: replace dog with mau's cat Jack: you've sealed your fate Jack: it is i Jack: TAKAHARA-MANAGUCHI Jack: im looking forward to the mau account suicide Jack: featuring maus cat porn you draw in your spare time Mau: (worry) Freek: can't wait Kyle: mau Kyle: should I level scholar or white mage Best Buy Jack: I NEED TO LEGALLY CITE TO MAU'S CAT Jack: HELP Mau: Cat, Mau's. 1968 Harvard Encylopedia of Court Legalities, Harvard Publishing. Jack: did mau's cat go to harvard Mau: yeah Mau: he just... went there though Mau: didn't get accepted Mau: didn't stop him Jack: mau's cat later went on to become CEO of best buy Mau: proof that you don't need to go to harvard to work at best buy Jack: what do you think mau's cat's final smash is like Mau: he quits his job at best buy and rallies the union for support Mau: nothing happens Mau: I saw Mau's Cat at a grocery store in Los Angeles yesterday. I told him how cool it was to meet him in person, but I didn’t want to be a douche and bother him and ask him for photos or anything. He said, “Oh, like you’re doing now?” I was taken aback, and all I could say was “Huh?” but he kept cutting me off and going “huh? huh? huh?” and closing his hand shut in front of my face. I walked away and continued with my shopping, and I heard him chuckle as I walked off. When I came to pay for my stuff up front I saw him trying to walk out the doors with like fifteen Powerades in his hands without paying. The girl at the counter was very nice about it and professional, and was like “Sir, you need to pay for those first.” At first he kept pretending to be tired and not hear her, but eventually turned back around and brought them to the counter. When she took one of the bottles and started scanning it multiple times, he stopped her and told her to scan them each individually “to prevent any suitcase interference,” and then turned around and winked at me. I don’t even think that’s a word. After she scanned each bottle and put them in a bag and started to say the price, he kept interrupting her by yawning really loudly. geezer: jack only lives in places where mau's cat is the mayor Freek: hell? geezer: worse Freek: Detroit? geezer: WORSE geezer: BEST BUY Freek: but Freek: they have teh best buys Merchandising Mau: HUG PILLOWS UNITE geezer: whats the official hug pillow cover of wfwd? geezer: 1. mau's cat geezer: 2. wifi the chat robot girl Social Media, Fame Exposure and Entertainment Mau: i want blaze to review mau's cat like irate gamer Jack: get the tape off your mouth mau Jack: Mau liked "Horny miku fuck" Mau: Shit how do I get this off of here Mau's Cat liked this Mau: (worry) Jack: i wish it had never reached its kickstarter goals Mau: are you using the mau's cat pussy sword Jack: CBS has just declared war on the heartland of America. That's what Rush Limbaugh, the fiery conservative radio host, says of CBS's just-announced move to replace David Letterman with Mau's Cat as host of the Late Show. geezer: oh my god geezer: is this gonna do it!?!? Jack: MAU'S CAT IS THE KING OF LATE NIGHT Freek: I forgot about the sacred wood Jack: me TOO Jack: Mau truly is a Great Man, he's got killer abdominals, bangs supermodels, loves explosions and when he wants to do serious arthouse fare he produce something like Mau's Cat. I won't be watching this new Mau's Dog film because the last one gave me skull polyps, but Mau is a champion of America and I'm a loyal supporter Mau: what's wrong with the mau'd dog films Mau: it has stealth sections Jack: it gave me skull polyps Mau: don't be so entitled Video-games Link_991: holy crap steam update has destroyed my computer Mau: what it do Jack: bricked mau's wii u Mau: (worry) Jack: should have gotten the new video game Jack: Lego Mau's Cat 2 Jack: Undercover Pussy Mau: you wanna leg fist fight Jack: im not falling for that again Jack: you didnt show up at mau's cat wharf for the 3 on 3 1v1 pbp Jack: pvp Mau: i was there Mau: you didn't have the ring with the same god on Mau: mau's dog, god of slaughter Jack: i did Jack: and when i tried to send you a message Jack: i was blocked Jack: I KNOW THE TRUTH Freek: it's mau's cat: the game Freek: spraying everything Freek: splatoon looks fun Mau: WFWD moba in the works Osirisky: (puke) geezer: (puke) Mau: play as mau's cat or mau's dog in 5 v 7 action Jack: i could see maus cat being an enemy in this game Link_991: GraphicJ I guess its ok. I mean they gotta make games for 10yr olds Existential Crisis geezer: how's mau's cat geezer: still in the laundering business? Mau: IS HE EVEN REAL Mau: I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE Mau: only mau's cat has restraining orders geezer: everyone knows you're mau's cat geezer: in disguise geezer: operating a mau robot geezer: via remote control Mau: not steam stream control though Mau: dat input lag Link x Mau's Cat Mau: link is now the new mau's cat tier Freek: I would liek to smell them Freek: haha Mau: i.e. the BEST Category:Mau